


I'm Here For You...I Promise

by No_vax_kid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is an insane person holy crap, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Injury, Collars, Dark Comedy, Dissociation, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First time writing, Gen, Humans have magic too, I Tried, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, NO FONTCEST, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sans and Pap are talll mf, Science Experiments, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Smoking, Soft Sans, Swearing, True Lab (Undertale), Trust Issues, Underfell Sans (Undertale), ecto-body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_vax_kid/pseuds/No_vax_kid
Summary: You've fallen into the underground by mistake and have figured there is no way back up. You struggle to get through the ruins and once you get out, you met Red(sans). He is tough to crack, but you figure out that he's not as bad as he seems.weird little details if you wanna read em:Character is a 19yo femaleCharacter has a serious case of baby face(which makes it harder to take her seriously)Both of the skeleton brothers are much taller than the original game (6'4'',7'0'')Red likes honey mustard instead of regular mustard





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Sah man  
Be warned, I've never written anything like this in my life. I'm getting a lot of help lol  
I'm mainly doing this to get it out of my head and into story form.  
I have others I'm planning on doing too but this has characters some people know sooooooooo :I  
you meet some spooky monsters

Ow......

That..really friggin’ hurt!..

You sit up slowly and grab your hea- owwwww! That stings! You notice on your hand, there is some blood on your fingers trickling down to your palm. You must've hit your head on something while falling or landing. It makes sense though, because neither was what you'd consider ‘graceful’.

You take a look at your surroundings and notice that everything is dark. You can barely see the room around you except the center of the ground, which is lit by a faint stream of sunlight creeping in from up above. Noticing the ground, you realize that you've landed on a large bed of.. golden flowers? They're familiar though. You've seen them everywhere on the surface, but... how are they down here?

_Click…click…click_

You're dragged out of your thoughts by footsteps in the darkness. You can’t tell where the source is as it echoes through the room, making it ever the more mysterious. You try to get to your feet and you're almost successful. That is, until your mind realizes that your body has fallen hundreds of feet and landed on solid ground beneath the delicate flowers. Shock, and excruciating pain fills your body, and you collapse onto the floor.

A shadow finally emerges from the darkness. A monster?..

Whatever it is, you can tell it’s staring at you. You can feel it looking deep into your soul--but there's nowhere to hide...


	2. Warning

The shadow steps out into the light, revealing a goat-like monster with a long, black and red dress with some sort of insignia.

"Who are you?" she said sharply. You were dragged out of your thoughts by the monster speaking in a commanding voice.

"U-Uh, I'm (y/n). I uh, fell down here..." You said with uncertainty laced in your words.

“A human child down here?”

“Well I’m not exactly a--”

“It’s not safe down here you know,” she said with a grin slowly stretching across her face, “come with me. I’ll lead you through the catacombs.” Her voice was sickly sweet. It made you unsure of her intentions. But anything was better than staying in this eerie room.

“O-ok,” you say shakily “but I can’t exactly get up”

She begins to pat herself down, looking for something you believe. She eventually reaches into her pocket and pulls out an old, tattered piece of candy and hands it to you. You're hesitant to take it.

“Go ahead and take it,” she says with that same broad grin. “I don’t bite.”

You find that hard to believe but reluctantly take the candy. You unwrap it and pop it into your mouth. The taste is _indescribable_...But it makes breathing a bit easier and you think you can bare it till you find something with more of a 'boost'. You proceed to get up. You're a bit wobbly but at least you can stand. The monster begins to walk toward a corner of the room that might be a hallway..? You're unsure, but nonetheless you begin to walk until...

"Be careful (y/n), shes a dangerous creature"

You turn around quickly and see this small yellow flower with a-- wait...IT HAS A FACE??

"Whenever the opportunity arises..**run...**"

It left as soon as it came. Now you're really unsure. The warning the flower gave seemed pretty serious. But you have no idea how to get out of this place alone. It may be against your gut feeling but you decide to go with the crazed monster.

But when you do have the chance...You're going to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my brain hurts after this  
my apologies if it's not as good as the last one since im writing this on my own :T


	3. "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda gross stuff TwT

You caught up with the monster, she told you her name is Toriel and that she is Caretaker of the Ruins. She led you through a series of puzzles and traps, you definitely wouldn't have made it on your own in here. You eventually make it to an old, unkempt house. It seems to be her home.

"Come in, dear child," she said with her trademark smile "I have some pie for you."

She goes into what you presume is the kitchen and you reluctantly head inside. It's messy and dark, and it makes you feel uneasy, especially with the dust. After a few minutes, Toriel comes out with a poor looking slice of apple pie and hands it to you. As you need energy, you push away your standards and eat a few bites. Its quite strange tasting, maybe because it's old but, there's something..._off_...

"I hope it's alright. I was missing a few things so I needed to use a _*_ahem* _special _substitute." She said approaching slowly. 

"What do you mean?" Anxiety and nausea fill your body.

"Oh you know, just some dust, blood, and a part of a liver. I hope you don't mind too much" She pulls out a meat mallet and proceeds to go move faster toward you.

You drop the plate and start to run down a set of stairs in the hallway. She picks up on speed and starts rambling about giving you a painless end, and how it's better this way. You're not gonna last long with the state you're in, and now that there's a locked door. Not a chance.

She's 30 feet away. You just need to get outside the door.

20 feet. It might work but you won't make it very far once you do it.

10 feet. You have no choice. You have to do it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It's freezing out here..

The sudden temperature change put your body in a state of shock. It should wear off after a bit. You knew that phasing would be risky but you needed to get away from that psycho. You're surrounded by forest and barely have the energy to treck through at least 7 inches of snow. After a few minutes, you can move but you're still freezing cold. You need to find warmth first, but that's harder without energy. Phasing is still pretty new to you so it takes up a lot of energy. You knew you should've done more practice on Fridays.

You get up slowly and follow the faint path in the snow. It's nearly impossible but something in you is motivating you to keep going. There are a whole bunch of branches and roots and you feel like you'll trip any se--

You tripped and fell face-first into the snow. Your body and face are stinging and it's extremely painful to move. But if you don't move, you'll get sick. You proceed to get up but your body is weak. you can barely hold yourself up.

_-snap-_

What the hell was that?!

You need to get moving but everything feels heavy and it's even harder with all this snow. But you can't let yourself fall victim to another monster. Especially with how vulnerable you are now.

"Hey there doll.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Toriels part wasn't that long but it wasn't really that necessary to the story
> 
> And to explain the "phasing", its basically going through solid objects like doors and walls. (Character/Doll) has a few powers but she can't control them very well. What other powers does she have? Well, you'll have to stay tuned for that ;>


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: verbal abuse flashback and anxiety attack  
///\\\\\ is the indication of the flashback if you wish to skip it, look for the second ///\\\\\ as the story continues afterward

**Oh no**

"How'd you get in a place like this?"

**Oh fuck**

"Why don’t you turn around and shake my hand?"

**What now??**

. . .

** RUN **

  
  


You're using your last bit of adrenaline and energy to escape yet another terrifying monster. You run forward a few steps and then make a sharp turn into the forest. Maybe if you duck behind a tree, he'll-- WHAT THE HELL?! He appeared in front of you and you ran right into his body. You stumble and collapse into the snow.

You blacked out due to sheer exhaustion.

** /////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_“(Y/N)! Why the hell are the dishes still in the fucking sink!!” She had arrived home._

_No no no no.. You could’ve sworn you did the dishes. Unless…DAMNIT! You got distracted trying to clean up everything else, you forgot about the dishes._

_“(Y/N) you better get your ass out here before I drag you out myself!” _

_Damn. Better face the beast before she gets angrier._

_ “Coming ma’am!” You speed walk out of your room toward the kitchen but meet her in the hallway instead._

_“Finally! How many times must I call your name?” she said irritated._

_You look down, “I-I apologize ma’am.” _

_“Jeez you really are fucking useless, aren’t you?” she hissed, “no wonder your parents go on so many ‘business trips’ and leave me to deal with you.” The corner of your lip starts to twitch indicating you’re about to cry, but you can’t let her see that. You can’t show weakness._

_“But ma’am I did everything else you asked me--"_

_“Just go to your room, alright? Your uncle’s coming home soon, and he doesn’t need to see your pathetic face.”_

_“..Yes ma’am..”_

_  
_

_* * *_

_“It’s windy up here…”_

** /////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_  
_

It's suddenly warm. It’s not comfortable though.

You open your eyes to find yourself in a shack on top of the wooden floor. There is a dog bed on your right and a food bowl on your left. You are also covered with an oversized black sweater. You sit up and turn around and are startled when you see a large skeleton sitting on the ground, fast asleep. He’s wearing a gray turtleneck, black shorts, and dark red slippers. You can’t see his face though.

You hit your head on the wall and realized you’ve been backing away from the monster.

The noise seemed to awaken the sleeping beast and he rose from his spot. You finally caught a glimpse of his face and impulsively gasped. His eyes were large gaping sockets with his left glowing crimson red, his smile was large and filled with sharp teeth, one being a shining gold.

“So, yer finally up.” He said gazing down at you. He seemed to be over 6 feet tall.

Oh god oh no.. What can you do now?

Maybe you can phase again. You’ve restored some HP and now you have a warm sweater to shield you from the harsh cold. But what if you don’t make it. What if he catches you again, and instead of helping you, he tries to kill you like Toriel did. He seems like he has the capability.

“What do you want from me?” your voice was unsteady. He could tell immediately.

"Nothin' bad, sweetheart. However them monsters out there, they'll kill ya dead." He said with a crooked smile, slowly stepping forward.

Your chest feels heavy and your breath starts to escalate. You feel your arms getting weak beneath you. You're falling backward but wait.. you were just up against the wall of the she-- oH SHIT!

You had phased through the wall and made it back out into the cold weather. The weight grew heavier, you've started hyperventilating, and you're shaking intensely despite the large sweater wrapped around your body. There's a faint sound of snow crunching in the distance and other monsters talking. You cant move and tears are filling your eyes. your mind is racing and you don't know what to do and--

The skeleton appeared in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere. 'This is it,' you thought, 'I'm done.'

"Shhhh shh shh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop--


	5. Keep

**Oh no**

"How'd you get in a place like this?"

**Oh fuck**

"Why don’t you turn around and shake my hand?"

**What now??**

. . .

** RUN **

You're using your last bit of adrenaline and energy to escape yet another terrifying monster. You run forward a few steps and then make a sharp turn into the forest. Maybe if you duck behind a tree, he'll-- WHAT THE HELL?! He appeared in front of you and you ran right into his body. You stumble and collapse into the snow.

You blacked out due to sheer exhaustion.

** /////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_“(Y/N)! Why the hell are the dishes still in the fucking sink!!” She had arrived home._

_No no no no.. You could’ve sworn you did the dishes. Unless…DAMNIT! You got distracted trying to clean up everything else, you forgot about the dishes._

_“(Y/N) you better get your ass out here before I drag you out myself!”_

_Damn. Better face the beast before she gets angrier._

_ “Coming ma’am!” You speed walk out of your room toward the kitchen but meet her in the hallway instead._

_“Finally! How many times must I call your name?” she said irritated._

_You look down, “I-I apologize ma’am.”_

_“Jeez you really are fucking useless, aren’t you?” she hissed, “no wonder your parents go on so many ‘business trips’ and leave me to deal with you.” The corner of your lip starts to twitch indicating you’re about to cry, but you can’t let her see that. You can’t show weakness._

_“But ma’am I did everything else you asked me--"_

_“Just go to your room, alright? Your uncle’s coming home soon, and he doesn’t need to see your pathetic face.”_

_“..Yes ma’am..”_

_  
_

_* * *_

_“It’s windy up here…”_

** /////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_  
_

It's suddenly warm. It’s not comfortable though.

You open your eyes to find yourself in a shack on top of the wooden floor. There is a dog bed on your right and a food bowl on your left. You are also covered with an oversized black sweater. You sit up and turn around and are startled when you see a large skeleton sitting on the ground, fast asleep. He’s wearing a gray turtleneck, black shorts, and dark red slippers. You can’t see his face though.

You hit your head on the wall and realized you’ve been backing away from the monster.

The noise seemed to awaken the sleeping beast and he rose from his spot. You finally caught a glimpse of his face and impulsively gasped. His eyes were large gaping sockets with his left glowing crimson red, his smile was large and filled with sharp teeth, one being a shining gold.

“So, you’re finally up.” He said gazing down at you. He seemed to be over 6 feet tall.

Oh god oh no.. What can you do now?

Maybe you can phase again. You’ve restored some HP and now you have a warm sweater to shield you from the harsh cold. But what if you don’t make it. What if he catches you again, and instead of helping you, he tries to kill you like Toriel did. He seems like he has the capability.

“What do you want from me?” your voice was unsteady. He could tell immediately.

"Nothin' bad, sweetheart. However those monsters out there, they'll kill ya dead." He said with a crooked smile, slowly stepping forward.

Your chest feels heavy and your breath starts to escalate. You feel your arms getting weak beneath you. You're falling backward but wait.. you were just up against the wall of the she-- oH SHIT!

You had phased through the wall and made it back out into the cold weather. The weight grew heavier, you've started hyperventilating, and you're shaking intensely despite the large sweater wrapped around your body. There's a faint sound of snow crunching in the distance and other monsters talking. You can’t move and tears are filling your eyes. your mind is racing and you don't know what to do and--

The skeleton appeared in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere. 'This is it,' you thought, 'I'm done.'

"You’re ok.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story is all over the place  
I made the mistake of typing this at night and my brain is friggin fried  



	6. Nightmare

Red had a pained expression on his face. His fists were clenched, and he was shaking excessively. Could it have been a nightmare? You shuffled over to Red to see what was wrong and he woke up with a start. You jumped back, surprised. Red was breathing hard and had an expression that was a mix of anger and worry. You reached your hand out to check if he was ok but he swatted it away angrily.

"We have to get you out as soon as possible...Not safe here," he said with a low, growling tone, "if Pap finds you here, he'll kill ya dead."

"What?" You were taken aback.

"Get the coat I gave ya, it'll cover you up. I'll take you to Gerson in Waterfall."

"Wait-"

"He'll take care of you and take you to the Barrer. He's a rude old man but he's got a soft spot for kids-"

"Wait!!"

He looked at you with a face of surprise and annoyance. Why'd you have to shout?

"What happened to 'keeping' me?" Uttering those disturbing words sent a shiver down your spine.

"Not a good idea no more." He looked away. It seemed like looking at you was a chore so he turned and faced his wall.

What the hell was with this? You cant figure this guy out for the life of you. First, he's creepy and menacing, then he's cracking jokes about your size, then he's all moody? Could it have been because of that nightmare? What had he thought about that's made him so distant?

Suddenly, we could hear pounding on the steps. Red freaked out and shoved you underneath his bed. Was it that guy? What's his name, Pap?

**"SANS!!"** _Damn that man could scream._

An extremely tall, skinnier skeleton barged through the door. He. Was. Pissed.

"Yes boss?" Red was looking at the skeleton with a forced smile. Wait, 'Boss'?

**"YOU WERE NOT AT YOUR POST!" **

"Yeah, I thought I found somethin'. Turns out it was just a skele-**ton** a' snow."

**"I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES. IF YOU ARENT AT YOUR POST THE NEXT TIME I PASS BY, YOU WILL BE DUST WITHIN THE SNOW!"**

He turned on his heel and slammed the door so hard, the house shook. Red sighed heavily and sat back into a chair next to a messy desk. You crawled out slowly, scared and worried at what you witnessed. Red looked at you with a tired expression. 

"Now you see why I said it ain't safe here?" He said with his face half caressed in his hand.

"Who was that guy?" you said quietly, in case that guy was still inside, "he seemed like a real asshole."

Red chuckled at your remark, "Yeah, well that asshole is my brotha."

You looked at him in disbelief. How could someone treat their own family like that?

oh..

right...

Red saw your face and replied "Don't worry about him, Dollface. He ain't gonna come anywhere _near_ you. Not if I can help it."

You don't get it.

"Come on. We betta go to my post before I'm beat, heh." He says as he stands and reaches for your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> I've been so busy with school I couldn't write.  
sorry as well if this is slightly shorter but I'm trying to write these in the few hours I don't sleep lol


End file.
